


Caught

by Kithera



Series: Trials and tribulations of a Jedi padawan [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, jedi - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gray Jedi (Star Wars), Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithera/pseuds/Kithera
Summary: It's always messy cleaning up after a crime...
Relationships: Original Jedi Character(s) & Original Jedi Character(s)
Series: Trials and tribulations of a Jedi padawan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964677
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Caught

It had been worth it. Of course, she was going to pay for this later but it had been a glorious hour of enjoyment, of breaking every rule in the Jedi Code book. Of pleasure, of fun, of just letting herself go. She stared down at her guilt covered hands and smiled to herself. This wasn’t something she was going to forget in a hurry. She would look back at his day and think of what she’d done, of the rules she’d broken. She fingered the dirty knife, wishing there was more.

Now she only had to get rid of the evidence. 

There was a sound at the door and she froze. They were back too soon, this wasn’t going to work. She closed her eyes, guilt washing her to the core. 

It had all been a mistake. The whole thing. How could she ever forgive herself for her stupidity? Now it was gone. The whole thing was gone and she couldn’t get it back no matter what she did. The evidence of her guilt was there for all to see, the emptiness, the void where it once should have been. Now there was nothing left but crumbs. 

“Kit?” The enquiring voice came from the front door. 

Quick. Hurry. Quick. 

Too late. Guilt washed over her. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. Footsteps and then her Master appeared at the door. She could see the older Jedi taking in the scene, the dirty knife, the smears of icing. 

“What have you done?” 

Her face flamed with embarrassment. Her Master shook her head saying nothing, and walked from the room. Kit looked back at the plate, the knife, the crumbs and even though she knew she was going to pay for it later, she smiled again. 

The cake had been worth it down the last delicious crumb. Leaving the knife spinning quietly on the countertop, she licked her fingers and went to join her master.


End file.
